


Cold Boss

by Pikapika145



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anger Management, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee, Cooking, Cussing, Drinking, Fist Fights, Gen, Kidnapping, Killing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Quiet, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a very cold person. He is even more cold as a boss, not liking his employees slacking off at every opportunity that they get. He is the most feared man in the cooking industry and everyone, even the most talented chefs try to please Ash and are grateful when he, at least, awknowlege them with a nod. He hardly ever talks, but when he do, the only thing that exit are worse words.Anabel is a new employee working under Ash. He gives her the position waitress and personal assistant. However, this means that Ash has found someone to care for, which is not true in the least. He saved her and she simply wanted to pay him back.What will happen when Ash's past is slowly dug up? Will he protect Anabel or will he leave her alone?





	Cold Boss

Ash Ketchum was staring at a stone that was deep into the ground one rainy morning. His head held low, no one could see his eyes being filled with pure hatred. Not at who was in the ground, but at the one who caused it. Himself. He hated himself and he knew it. As he stared at the words carved into the tombstone, he tried hard not to brawl his eyes out. Here lies, Delia Ketchum, an innocent soul that was taken. Ash clinched his fists and he banged the tree beside him. He was a monster, but he didn't mean to.

He loved his mother too much to hurt her and he _murdered_  her. "Damn! Damn it all to hell!" He shouted. His shouting didn't faze the elderly man that was walking up to him.  _He still blames himself when he didn't know._ He thought.

"Don't try to change my mind, professor." Ash spoke coldly.

"I won't. Word is, you're a great chef." He spoke. Ash responded in his own way, grunts. "When are you going to get a restaurant?" He asked.

"Today." Ash thought that response was the only one necessary. Professor Oak nodded. He put the beautiful roses down at Delia's grave and he stared at Ash.

"Take care, my boy." He tells Ash, patting his shoulder. Ash nodded, getting down on his knees.

"Mom, you know I didn't mean to. He came at me and then you were in the fighting arena as well. I swear I didn't want to it." Ash tells himself.

This was Ash two years ago. Two years ago, Ash thought he was a monster. Two years later, Ash is a monster.

*Two Years Later*

Ash didn't bark any orders at his employees. They knew what to do and how to do it. They didn't want Ash to replace them just like that, so they worked without complaining. Ash had his own office in the large restaurant. He looked at his counter employees and he smirked when they panicked as the sight of him. He was a force to be frightened of and his appearance shouts RESPECT at the top of its nonrealistic lungs.

As he needed closer to his office, a scream of fear that made the normally stoic man react with annoyance now made him react with anger. He ran back down to the first floor and he saw a drunk customer trying to force himself on a very defenseless woman. "No!" She screamed and immediately Ash had pulled the employees aside. 

"Hey, you drunk bastard, don't any of my employees again, do you hear me?!" Ash exclaimed with rage. The drunk male even knew that messing with Ash was a thing to never do. He nodded his head and he ran off.

"Misty, what the hell?" Ash started to scold the female that his age.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he was drunk and-" At Ash's glare, she closed her mouth.

"I'm already stressed out and you didn't kick the customer where it hurts?" Ash questioned.

"Wait, we were allowed to do that?" Misty asked Ash. Ash massaged his temples. He couldn't believe the nerve of this damned woman. Misty irritated him the most and it showed. 

"Get back to work, Misty." Ash growls at the woman. She quickly agreed.  _Great. More paperwork._ Ash thought. He knew what to tell the police if they come. Rarely do they come. They don't come because Ash is that scary and the young man is hardly is a nice mood to even talk to anyone.

He glared at his desk.  _My desk didn't do anything to me._ He thought, calming down. He was stressed and pissed off. He wanted a new employer and a personal assistant. He heard those were for extremely busy people and Ash is that type of person. He works like he's a businessman that owns his own company, only he owns his own restaurant. He checked his clock. It was only 11:30 and he was already pissed off. Great.

Ash then frowned when he looked at his schedule. "I have 5 fucking meetings today. Damn it!" His angry snarling scared the young woman that was just outside his office. She didn't know him very well, but he did save her and all.

She just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.


End file.
